The Things You Never Knew About Japan
by AsaKiku32
Summary: Being in a relationship with Japan, there are things that ONLY England knows. That includes Japan's antics that you can't imagine that he does. Curious on some things on their relationship? Just ask England. He'll answer them all. England just can't help sharing these moments when Japan is being too freaking adorable. ASAKIKU
1. Chapter 1

Being in a relationship with Kiku Honda aka Japan is the best challenge that happened in Arthur Kirkland's, aka England, life. Not even taking care of America can rival this.

How?

Though Japan might appear stoic and all, he still has this personalities and antics that only England knows.

From his occasional days of being so picky at food, his sudden shift of emotions like he was a teenage girl (well... he does look like a girl but England won't tell that to Japan because he might not talk to him for days like last time he pissed the smaller nation off), to his sudden sweet moments (not that he minded it).

No wonder China told him that Japan is a very handful person.

Anyway...

Are you curious on how England and Japan's relationship goes? Curious on who made the first move? Curious when they both have started liking each other? Curious on how Japan makes England's headache worse at times? Curious on how England managed to bring back the Japan he loves and he (and everyone) KNOWS when Japan suddenly acted like Italy after those two hanged out for only five hours? (Though he does admit that the way how wide Japan's smile was too adorable)

Just drop your questions and we'll answer them!


	2. chapter 2

**Q: What is the most craziest quirk about his clothing tastes, England?**

 **A:**

Japan just really loves long sleeves. As in no matter how hot it is (even in the middle of the summer), he'll really wear those bloody long sleeves of his. I checked his cabinet once, you won't see any sleeveless clothes in his damn cabinet.

Alfred even joked that Japan should start having a collection of long sleeves, which Japan thought was a pretty cute idea.

But the craziest?

He once liked to wear striped long sleeves. He owned every color of striped long sleeves that exists. Thick striped or thin striped.

It doesn't help that Alfred keeps on buying him more.

According to Japan, the design was "cute"

Well, right now, his obsession for striped long sleeves are slowly dying down.

Though... it has been replaced with fluffy ones.

...I do admit that Japan's cuter with fluffy clothing.

I hope that this obsession last for a long long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Q: Does Japan ever get angry?**

 **A:**

Living with Japan ever since we became a couple (we've been a couple for around 283 years now), I only saw him angry THREE TIMES.

The first time I saw him angry was when I his favorite anime: Anohana. He keeps on watching it for a lot times and it doesn't amuse me that I cry a lot when I watch it.

Oh bloody hell, you read nothing. You know nothing. Shut up about it or I won't the end of it from France and America.

Like I said, I hid it because it makes me cry, especially the ending. But Japan really got mad when he can't find it. Damn those labeled cases. He wouldn't notice it if those cases weren't labeled.

...if I didn't feel guilty when I saw him taking out all his collections just find his precious Anohana and was starting to make a mess, I wouldn't have taken it from where I hid it. Let's just say I slept in the couch that night.

The second time I saw him angry was when he was when his nap was disturbed.

He was napping when France, America and Canada came over.

You guys know how America can be an obnoxious git, France being a bloody annoying frog and Canada... Awww. The sweet little Canada whose always quiet. I won't say anything against him.

America was making A LOT of noise and making a huge racket while France was annoying me when the door from our (mine and Japan's) bedroom door opened with a force that could've taken it out from its hinges and revealed a VERY pissed off Japan.

He threw every random things he could get towards us, hell I swear he even threw his favorite collection of katana at us.

He kicked us out of the house (Even me and poor Canada) and literally locked every single possible way to get back in the house.

So that's why China told me not to disturb Japan's afternoon naps...

After his waking up from his nap, he was back to his stoic but sweet nature.

The third time was when Turkey insulted me and why was Japan dating me instead of him. It was during a meeting when it all happened.

Everyone was surprised to see him punch the bigger man and look at Turkey with angry (as in pure anger) eyes.

"Never question why I'm dating Asa-kun. I love him and there's no way I'm going to leave him just because you have qualities that he doesn't. You know, he has EVERY QUALITY that I wanted from someone. From his kindness to his understanding nature. From his calming aura to his thick eyebrows."

Really Kiku? THICK Eyebrows?

Oh well. So that's the answer to your question.

...I couldn't help but to keep on kissing him whenever I remember the third time he got angry.

God, I just love him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Q: Has he ever tried to involve you with his hobbies?**

 **A:**

He did. It was photography.

At first I asked him why does he always carry a camera around. During meetings, outings, even a simple hiking trip.

He would furiously snap photos at nearly everything.

At first I thought it was his usual answer to everyone:

"Memories"

But when he taught me his real intentions in his hobby, I learned to love photography.

Nature photography is what I liked best. The way how he can professionally take a photo of those things that are actually beautiful but are taken for granted by everyone, it's just so... Great.

And the way his face lights up when he sees something worth taking, the way how his face frowns a little in concentration, they're so beautiful.

The photo that I loved the most was the photo of the sunset he took when we went on a hike. As he tried to take a perfect opportunity to get the perfect photo, I managed to take a photo (with my own camera) of one of the most beautiful thing I ever saw:

The effect of the colors of sunset on Kiku's face. How it complimented his skin tone, how it made Kiku's chocolate brown eyes shine and gave a much more gentle look and how I captured his slight smile as he took a picture of the sunset.

I never regret Kiku teaching me about photography.

 **Q: Has he ever tried to teach you how to cook?**

 **A:**

He did. And it resulted a very disastrous result. Let's just say I'm still banned from entering the kitchen except when I need to get some tea or some snacks.

But Kiku never made me hold a spatula nor made me go near a stove since I blew up his kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Q: Does he sing? Like in the shower?**

 **A:**

Never EVER tell Kiku that I told you these.

Yes he does.

When he's cooking and taking a bath.

There was a time when he thought I wasn't home yet. He was cooking while playing some off vocal songs (instrumentals only) and I heard him singing.

"Aitakatta" by AKB48 to be exact.

I never knew that he could make his deep (and alluring) voice raise a little higher so he can sing such a high toned song.

And god, he somehow sounded like a girl. Though I won't say anything about it, knowing how it pisses him off when someone tells him he looks like one... What if someone tells him he kinda sounds like one as well?

As for the shower... Every time too. I can gear him humming at first. Before he sings some more AKB48 songs that he could think of.

It also depends on his mood. There was once when he was trying to cheer himself up he sang "Sakura no Ki ni Narou", the lyrics were beautiful but the way he sang it was on a different level. I tried watching the PV of the said song, let's just say it made me cry again.

Damn it Kiku, why do you love shows or songs that can make someone cry?!

When he's happy, there's "Aitakatta", "Heavy Rotation" or "Oogoe Diamond".

There are times when he also sings non-AKB48 songs. Like "Seishun COUNTDOWN" and "Ayanagi Showtime" from the anime Starmyu; a lot of Love Live School Idol Projects songs especially "Snow Halation", "Dancing Stars on Me", "Aishteru Banzai!" and the said anime's most heart breaking song: "Bokutachi Wa Hitotsu no Hikari".

And there he is... Singing "Secret Base" from Anohana. I have a feeling we'll have another Anohana marathon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Q: Does Japan accept your magic and 'imaginary' friends? If so, have you ever done magic for him?**

 **A:**

"MAGIC ORIGINATED FROM KOREA, DA ZE!"

Shut up Korea. Magic didn't originate from you.

He really does! Though I'm afraid he still can't see Flying Mint Bunny and my other pals.

I had to see Dumbledore once because of some problem with the Ministry of Magic so I had to leave for a few weeks. But I didn't like the idea of Kiku being left alone with Italy or I will have to wait for weeks before he goes back to being the real Japan I really know.

So I took him to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

I do admit that I looked at Kiku with a slightly pissed look on my face when I told him we'll travel by floo powder.

He even told me that he'll call Alfred and Matthew to get me checked because I really "lost it". So, without thinking, I grabbed his wrists and apparated to Hogwarts. I'm one of the only few people who can apparate and disapparate at Hogwarts.

I kinda regret apparating for such a long distance after remembering it was Kiku's first time. The pale face he had and the way how disoriented his face looked earned him a good two hour stay at the hospital wing while McGonagall reprimanded me.

The look of awe on his face was very priceless (and I managed to take a picture of it) when he was looking around the school. I do admit he looked like a child as he looked around. The way his eyes lit was pretty cute. And cute little pout when he told me that he forgot his camera. (I'm not giving him mine. I took it with me secretly for a reason)

I actually got him a wand of his own when we went to Ollivander's one time. He got a 9 inch wand with Sakura as its wood and Wolpertinger feather as the core. It was the only wand that has Wolpertinger feather as the core.

I taught him how to use simple magic before the more complex ones. He does learn fast.

...and he sometimes use some hexes and jinxes on France when he annoys me too much.


End file.
